


rage shart

by teethstealer69420



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teethstealer69420/pseuds/teethstealer69420
Summary: hisijsjsjsiisjjd





	rage shart

u ever just.look for the most depraved shit.you can find cause i didnt know cow hybrud kinks were a thing and now im shook and VERY entertained

im gonna write about a rat dystopia maybe


End file.
